


Allura Means Myrtle, Part 2

by gostaks



Series: Allura Means Myrtle [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gostaks/pseuds/gostaks
Summary: Allura overhears a dangerous proposition and forms a plan.





	Allura Means Myrtle, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/gifts).



> Hello Kass! Here's part two of our adventure, where Allura makes a dastardly plot to... serve dinner to a guy in a funny hat?

All of the Galra armor was ridiculous, but the helm that Haman was wearing was the worst Allura had seen so far. It widened into three spikes, forming a soft triangle, and made him look like leaning too far would make him topple over.

Allura was acting as throne room decoration, lounging, as instructed, on a wide chez. She’d been instructed in no uncertain terms that she was to remain in her space and remain silent unless spoken to. It was an effort not to fidget. She wanted to rub her skin until every green chromatophor was gone.

Haman was kneeling before Zarkon’s throne. “My lord, I have a request to make.”

Zarkon nodded, “Make it.”

 “There exists a minority in Galra space. These people live within our borders, yet they don’t recognize you as their Emperor. They do not follow the laws of the Empire. They do not bow before you, as is proper. These people pretend to be loyal subjects, yet millions of them are preparing to rise up and destroy your empire! Sire, I ask for leave to exterminate them.” 

* * *

 

Allura told Coran everything, then broke her connection and restored the holo of her shattered family to its frame. She stared at it, her mother and father smiling, holding a swaddled infant. They had been an arranged marriage, but not like this. They’d loved each other, in the end.

That would never, ever happen to Allura.

The holo flickered wildly. Random. No, not random at all. The distress signal.

It took Allura’s shaking fingers two tries to decode the frame and bring Coran’s face up on screen. “Allura, I don’t know when I’ll get to you so this is a recorded message. Haman has ordered all Alteans killed. Please respond soon.” He leaned closer to the holo pickup, “You need to help us. Please.”

A fist clenched in Allura’s stomach. She pulled up the text document he’d attached. There it was, in plain writing. Every known Altean to be killed on the 13th of Adar. Explicit. Blunt. Factual.

Murder.

She made a recording, “Coran, I’ve read the decree, but I can’t do anything! I’m not permitted to speak in Zarkon’s presence without permission. What else can I do? You know how little power I have.”

Long minutes, then a reply. “Allura, I won’t ask you to risk your life. Think, though, does anyone know that you’re Altean? If there’s even one person who knows, you’re just as likely to be executed as any of us.” He sighed, “Allura, you have more power in this situation than any of us. If you can’t stop this I—I have to believe that we’ll figure it out some other way but I’m afraid that _you_ won’t survive.”

Death. Death either way. But that had always been the case. She was the Princess of Altea. She had a duty to her people. She’d already given up her freedom, her crown, her chance of ever seeing her family again for Altea. What more was her life?

Allura took a moment to compose her reply, then she straightened her shoulders and faced the holo pickup, “Coran, I have a plan. You have three days.” 

* * *

 

Allura spent those three days planning, preparing, worrying, hoping. She recorded a holo for her father and deleted it. Recorded it again.

On the third day, Allura put on a gown. She forced her hair straight and pulled it back. She quietly summoned Hegai to do her makeup, letting him layer on all the red and purple he wanted.

Every step down the corridors of the ship, uninvited, was a step closer to her death sentence. But it was also a step closer to her people’s salvation. Allura had power. Not the power of a ruler, surely, but power nonetheless. She was, of all the people in the Empire, perhaps the one with the greatest chance of saving Altea.

Allura wrapped her fear around her like a mantle and hardened it into courage.

The airseal doors hissed open to a throne room full of officers. Thirty six Galra faces turned toward Allura. She breathed in and lifted her chin, “Hello, Lord Zarkon.”

The room was dead silent. Allura thought some of the officers might not be breathing. And there was Zarkon, his eerie purple eyes staring her down the throne room. Allura wanted to turn and run.

Would he have her killed?

There were rumors.

Worse fates.

But Zarkon’s hand jerked forward, like someone had grabbed it. He smiled, “Allura, my Empress,” His eyes were still cold, “You’ve graced us with your presence.”

Allura gave him the barest nod, “I wished to be in your presence, my lord.” ‘To push my limits’ remained unspoken.

“Come forward. This meeting cannot wait, but after I _will_ ,” half a threat? “be able to focus entirely on you.”

Zarkon resumed speaking to his generals as Allura made her way around the edge of the room to her place, just a step lower than Zarkon’s throne. Orders about the destruction of Altea. Allura sat quiet while Zarkon laid out the order the bombs would fall, debated timing, delegated.

Finally, _finally_ it was over. The generals filed out and Allura was alone.

Allura dropped her eyes precisely as much as he’d expect, “I’m sorry, lord, but I’ve missed your presence.”

“What do you desire, my Allura? I will give you anything, even half of my Empire.”

Even half of the empire? Tempting. As if he couldn’t take it back at any time, should she displease him. Still… The plan. “Never, my lord! I would not ask that of you.” Was she overdoing it?

“There is nothing I can give you?”

“Perhaps…” Allura paused, as if she was thinking, “I would like to honor you and your advisor, Haman, with a banquet.”

“Of course! It will be done, tonight.”

Allura smiled a precise smile, gritted her teeth, “Thank you, my lord.” She reached to lay her fingertips on the back of Zarkon’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Rover is helping out with the Hamentashen heist! I miss rover D: See you tomorrow!


End file.
